Demonic Truth the Rewrite
by Cougar38
Summary: The demons are attacking; the fifteen generals hold the seal to defeat the demon king. However, in the search of the last six generals, a dark truth is revealed. How will the Winx deal with the truth? (Demonic Truth rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The six generals**

"WINX CONVERGENCE!" the Winx chorused as they each fired an attack at the ninth demon general which then combined into one big attack, defeating the general after a painful battle of dealing with copies.

"Can you please tell me that the last six generals are not going to be a hell of a time?" Stella begged as she leaned against a nearby tree after an exhausting battle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Stel, but nothing much is known about the last six generals besides their powers which were: Magma, darkness, death, silence, lightning and stone." Tecna told the blonde.

As Bloom reached out to pick up the ninth piece of the seal protecting the demon king, she saw a black scaled winged demon with cracks emitting an orange light standing in front of her; most notably, one of his horns was chipped and his armour seemed to have been through many battles; the weirdest thing was, it was not the first time the redhead had seen the demon. However, a voice snapped pulled her back into reality.

"Bloom, are you there? You touched the medallion and next thing we knew, you dropped it and were in some sort dream-like state." Musa told her. Bloom, upon hearing this, informed the rest of the Winx Club about the demon she saw after touching the medallion.

"That's weird because sometimes I would have this wacky dream in where a black scaled demon with blood red eyes just staring at me before he disappears and I wake up." Stella added in. "Same here, it is just when I sometimes try to talk to nature I end up seeing this pale hooded figure holding a scythe. However, I haven't been able to see his face since it is always covered." Flora continued.

"You guys too? And I was just thinking I was the only one seeing things when there was nothing there. I ended up seeing this black haired winged-woman with purple highlights and grey eyes instead. Heck, she even had white scales running on her arm." Musa said.

"This is illogical; it is almost impossible for almost all of us to be seeing a figure once in a while. And we don't even know who they are; I keep seeing this grey haired woman with golden streaks in her hair; and she too had scales but they were grey in colour and at her neck." Tecna pointed out.

"Actually, change that 'almost all' to 'ALL' because there is this pale woman with grey hair and brown highlights with sharp rocks emerging from her arms and legs constantly staring at me whenever I am relaxing; and it is VERY FUCKING IRRITATING." Aisha finished off.

"So it looks like we all are having visions; it can't be a coincidence right? I mean, all of us are seeing figures every once in a while; what's so wrong with that?" Stella asked.

"What is wrong is that we are having visions of the last six generals IF I am correct." Tecna replied.

"Ok, so then why are they even giving us visions? Do they want to duel us?" Musa fired another question at the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not good."

"I have two suspicions, either, the generals are sending telepathic messages to us as a duel request, or they are trying to bait us to come out to kill us one by one." Tecna told the girls.

"Is there any way to find them? Finding them will make things way easier for us." Flora said.

"I think there may be one way," Bloom said,

"I read in a book about an oracle that lives in the faraway mountain ranges, she will be able to reveal the location of anyone but only allows those with a pure heart to enter her cave."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find that oracle!" Stella exclaimed.

**As you can see, the first chapter of the rewrite is already very different from the original since this is going to be similar to the original idea I had. Sorry for not posting in a while, I've had a bit of writer's block and have been quite busy lately so I apologise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The oracle**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

"Are you sure that is where we are going Tecna?" Stella asked.

"Affirmative, all the books said it right over there." Tecna replied as she pointed to a mountain shrouded in mist and snow.

"This is going to be one long day." 

"Finally, we…are here." Stella panted as the group finally reached the cave of the oracle.

"Come on Stella, just hurry up and-…" Musa said before crashing into something which caused her to get cut off. "Ow, what the hell is this bullshit?"

"I don't get it, how come we can't go through? Don't we fulfil the requirements?" Bloom said.

"I don't get what you guys are complaining about, there is nothing here." Riven snapped as his hand went straight through the barrier.

"Yeah, I don't see the reason why you guys can't enter since we are entering with ease." Timmy backed up the maroon-haired specialist.

"Ok, since you six can't enter, why don't you guard the entrance while we go ask The Oracle?" Sky suggested to which everyone agreed.

"There's The Oracle, we better hurry; who knows what will happen to the Winx out there knowing the demons would try at anything to stop us from defeating the last six generals." Sky told the specialists as they walked into The Oracle's cave. 

"Hello Specialists, what brings you here?" The Oracle asked the six.

"We need help finding the location of the last six demon generals, the generals of magma, darkness, death, silence, lightning and stone." Nabu replied.

"Sadly, I cannot tell you their locations due to a curse but I can tell you to be careful of those closest to you; they may be hiding something from you all, however they may not know about it now." The Oracle said with a frown on her face.

"Wait, the Winx told us about some weird visions involving them being face to face with the generals, do you know anything about it?" Helia asked.

"All I can say is that the generals know the Winx and may be closer to you than you think." She replied in a solemn tone. 

"Do you think we will be able to find the generals?" Aisha asked.

"Hopefully, and I really hope they come out soon; I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about something but I do not know what it is." Flora replied.

"I think Flo might be right, look over there." Tecna said as she pointed to a big group of demons flying towards them.

"Demons! Winx, transform!" Bloom shouted

"MAGIC WINX! ENCHANTIX!" they shouted in unison before transforming.

"Dragon Fury!"

"Ocean of Light!"

"Winter's End!"

"Magic Bass Boom!"

"Electric Storm!"

"Morphix Attack!"

"Our attacks aren't doing anything! We're surrounded!" Stella said as she saw all their attacks do nothing to the approaching demons.

"Does anyone have any ideas before we become-" Musa said but was cut off as a demon flew straight into her, flinging her into the cliffside. Five other demons did the same with the rest of the Winx until all six of them were pinned down on the ground with no way to use their magic.

"Farewell you pathetic little fairies!" the leader of the group said as he placed his arm on Bloom's back followed by muttering a spell which sent a dark beam of energy down his arm and into Bloom's body. He repeated this process with the rest of the Winx.

"What did you do to us?" Aisha grunted after the leader had finished the process.

"What's the point of telling you all when you'll find out anyway?" He mocked the dark skinned girl.

"Stay away from our girlfriends!" Brandon shouted as the specialists emerged from the cave with their weapons at the ready. The demons, upon seeing that the specialists were there, flew off; leaving the Winx on the ground in pain.

"Girls! Are you ok?" Sky asked as he helped to bring Bloom to her feet.

"Should be besides the fact that the leader of that group of demons used some sort of spell on us but we don't know what he did to us." Stella replied.

"Let's get back to Alfea first, Ms Faragonda will probably know what happened to you six; and you all better rest after that beating you took." Helia said to which the six girls agreed.

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been busy with school starting recently and my workload has increased so I've found myself with less time nowadays to type but I will try to find time to update my fanfics as soon as possible. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Challenge**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

"Ok, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you six so you are all free to go." Nurse Ofelia told the Winx after checking to make sure nothing was wrong with them after the demon cast a spell on them. "Just make sure not to get into any trouble with any demons!"

"I still don't get it. I swear the demons did something to us but everyone just says we're perfectly fine!" Aisha snapped as they got back to their dorm.

"We know, we all feel that way." Flora attempted to reassure the dark skinned girl.

"Let's continue this tomorrow, it is getting quite late and we better get some rest otherwise we won't be able to fight any demons if we are tired." Musa said as she headed into her room, the rest of the Winx following suit.

Bloom laid down on her bed as she reflected about what the Specialists said earlier on the trip back.

Flashback

"So what did the Oracle say?" She asked the Specialists once they got back to the Owl.

"All she said was to be careful of those closest to us as they may be hiding something, she couldn't tell us anymore because of a curse placed on her." Sky replied,

"Anything else?" She asked again.

"We also asked her about why you six were having visions but all she said was that generals know you and are closer to us than we think." Timmy replied solemnly.

Present

Bloom felt her eyes slowly get heavy as she drifted off into dreamland. However, the dream she was experiencing wasn't the nicest dream.

She awoke to a land filled with blood, dead bodies lay on the ground.

'They must have been killed by the demons. Poor souls.' she thought to herself as she looked around. It was then she came across a group of survivors, she tried to approach them but they immediately backed off.

"Go away you murderer!" One of them shouted at her. It was then when she looked at her body, there was blood splattered everywhere; her hands, clothes and even her face, they were all covered in blood.

'How did this happen?' she thought. But before she could continue to think about it, a shadow loomed over her, causing her to turn around to look at who it was. All she saw was a black scaled demon with orange cracks and black wings; he also had two white horns, one of which was chipped, he looked exactly like the one she saw after defeating the ninth general.

"What do you think happened?" he asked the redhead. "Murderer."

"But how? Why did I do this?" Bloom asked the demon.

"How about this, meet me at that dumb swamp of yours and we'll settle things from there. If you win, none of this will happen. Simple." He told her before vanishing into thin air. Right after that, Bloom awoke.

What the redhead didn't realise was that she wasn't the only one who received a challenge from their respective general.

Flora woke up in what she thought was the forest right outside Alfea. She tried to communicate with the plants around her but the moment her hand got close, the plant would just wither and die; and no matter how much magic she used, she couldn't revive the plant unless she moved her hand away.

'Why isn't my magic working?' She thought to herself.

"Maybe I could help." A soft voice told her. The fairy turned around to see a hooded figure holding a scythe walking towards her.

"You're a demon general aren't you?" Flora asked the figure, she couldn't put a finger on why but she felt that she knew the figure.

"I guess it's hard to hide that when I'm always holding my scythe." He joked. "Look, I don't really have much time left so maybe let's meet up at that swamp near your school and we'll continue this there."

Meanwhile, Stella wasn't having the best of time. Waking up in complete darkness was the worst possible thing for someone like her. Not to mention the fact that there was a demon general specialising in darkness wasn't the best thing either, especially since she was right in his territory.

"Look what I found in my area, the little sun fairy. What a lucky catch for me today." She heard a voice tell her from behind. Stella gulped as she turned around only to meet the demon she always saw in her dreams.

"Oh great, it's you. What do you want with me?" Stella asked the demon.

"Nothing much besides watching your ass get kicked by me." He taunted the girl, causing her to attempt flinging a orb of light at him only to have the orb immediately disappear.

"Damn it." She grunted as her magic failed to work in the dark.

"Oh look at this, the little pathetic sun girl can't use her magic, that's so sad." he continued to taunt the girl.

"But you're lucky I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you off. But I'm not going to let you go yet. Meet me at that pathetic swamp place of yours and we'll continue this." He said before vanishing.

Musa, on the other hand, ended up waking up in some sort of deserted town. She walked around looking for any signs of life but she had no luck.

"Looking for someone?" She heard someone tell her through her mind. Musa tried to shout to find the owner of the voice before realising that she was unable to speak.

"You do know that this is the realm of silence? Sound doesn't work here. People here talk through their minds." The voice said.

"So what am I doing here?" Musa asked the voice as she focused on the voice.

"What do you think Musa? I'm the general of silence and you're the fairy of music, we're opposites. Nothing can change that; that is why I brought you here- to tell you to meet me at the swamp near your school, then we'll see who is the more superior one." She said.

"At least let me see who you are! Otherwise I'm going to go around looking like an idiot asking everyone there 'are you the general of silence'!" Musa shouted at the voice. The moment she told that to the voice via her mind, a female figure stepped out of the smoke in an alley; the figure just so happening to be the figure she always saw in her dreams.

"It's you…" was all Musa could mumble before she woke up.

Things with Tecna were also not the best. Having found herself in a bleak and obsolete area, she immediately took out her phone to scan the area only to find that something was jamming the signal.

'Looks like I'll have to scout the area myself.' she thought, before a bolt of electricity shot straight past her.

"Not so fast fairy." A woman familiar to the one she kept on seeing called her.

"What is it now?" The technology fairy asked the demon.

"I came here just to tell you that I want to challenge you to a simple challenge, not necessarily a fight though. I am curious to see what my light counterpart is like."

"Ok, so where do we meet? It can't be at Alfea since well, you know basically everyone is there." the pink haired girl asked

"How about that 'Black Mud Swamp' of yours. There shouldn't be that many people there so we can go there." The one in question answered before leaving in a flash of lightning.

"Where the hell am I?" Aisha mumbled as she woke in a mountainous region. There were just rocks and more rocks and no sign of how to get out.

"You're in my territory now, Aisha, princess of Andros." A lady Aisha was pretty sure she always saw in random dreams and visions said as she leapt down from one of the tall cliffs.

"It's you, what are you planning to do this time?" The dark-skinned girl asked.

"What do you think? Obviously I want to fight you, it has been a long time since I had a good fight." The female said.

"Curse you, why won't you demons leave us alone?" Aisha snapped.

"We're long enemies, rivalries between the demons and fairies have lasted for centuries. Meet me at the swamp near your school and we'll sort things out from there." She said before leaving.

The six girls all woke up at the same time and rushed to get ready to fight their respective general.

"Where are you guys going this early?" Bloom asked the rest of the winx as they all headed out their room door at around the same time.

"Black Mud Swamp."

"This can't just be a coincidence right? Please don't tell me that it just so happens that the demon general you kept on seeing challenged you." Aisha said.

"I don't really know whether mine challenged me or actually is going to help me with my problem." Flora said as she showed the Winx the problem with her powers.

"Mine didn't necessarily say she was going to fight me, she said it might be a simple challenge." Tecna added on.

"Whatever it is, we better be prepared for it. Who knows what kind of tricks they may have up their sleeves." Musa warned.

When the Winx arrived at Black Mud Swamp, they found the six generals already waiting for them. The six demons walked up to the Winx before an orb engulfed each Winx and their respective general counterpart, signalling that their fight had begun.

**And that's it for this chapter! Apologies for taking so long, there's been a lot going on and I've been very busy lately so my stories might take longer to update. Anyway, I tried to give each general a different personality, which will be more obvious in the next six chapters (one for each pair). See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A duel on magma and fire**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

Bloom looked at the demon general in front of her, ready to fight. She didn't know what kind of fight it was going to be but she was going to do whatever it took to win the battle. She looked at the area they were going to be fighting in, there was just magma and fire everywhere; she was fine with the fire but the magma was a whole different problem. Bloom didn't know whether she was immune to magma and she didn't dare to try now as if she wasn't she would be at a major disadvantage.

"Are you ready you pathetic fairy?" The general, Magnus was his name from the research she did, taunted her as he flung her a sword

"I've always been ready." Bloom replied as she effortlessly caught the sword with her right hand before dashing forward to attack the demon.

Magnus was taken by surprise by Bloom's sudden attack but quickly snapped out of it and parried the girl's attack before attacking her back. The two continued to send attacks at each other but all were either parried or dodged. This was until Magnus launched a barrage of attacks on the redhead, causing her to be slowly pushed back until she was knocked onto a patch of magma from a strong hit from Magnus.

'Looks like I'm immune to magma, this makes the battle much easier.' Bloom thought to herself, not noticing that black scales had begun to grow on her hand. It was hard for the girl to have sufficient time to dodge the general's attacks originally due to his wings but after a while, she found it easier and easier to dodge them.

As Magnus and Bloom continued to fight, Bloom had yet to realise the black scales continuing to grow along her arm, with the process speeding up everytime she was on magma. The longer the fight went on, the more the black scales spread across Bloom's body as it slowly came more masculine-like. The two were evenly matched and none were showing signs of backing down. Soon the scales spread over her shirt and her chest, revealing her male-like chest.

"Given up yet fairy?" Magnus continued to taunt Bloom as she still wasn't able to land a scratch on the demon general, this annoyed the fairy further as she tried to focus on hitting the general who kept on dodging. What the fairy didn't know was that the general was just provoking her, causing her to step on more magma to speed up the process of the scales spreading onto her legs after both of her arms were completely covered in black scales. As the battle between the two individuals continued, the scales soon covered the whole of Bloom's legs and a scaly tail covered in the same scales that now covered her whole body except her neck and head.

Suddenly, Magnus knocked the sword out of Bloom's hand, causing it to fly to the other end. Left without anything to defend herself, Bloom put her hand up to defend herself as an arrow of magma hit Magnus on the side, at the same time seeing her scaly arm.

'I can control Magma...Cool.' Bloom thought. 'Why don't I try this new power out on him?' During this period of time, two black scaled wings emerged from Bloom's back;

'He must have used some sort of spell on me to turn me into a demon. Damn him.' the redhead thought to herself as she flapped her wings.

Using her new appendages, Bloom soared up into the air and started using the magma to hit the general, terraforming the battleground in the process. She soon realised that the more she used the power, the faster her transformation continued as a pair of horns emerged from her head as her now black hair became shorter as her fringe ruffled up.

'If I don't use my new powers, I don't think I'll be able to defeat him but since I'm already almost fully transformed I might as well use this power since I have the chance to and I really don't want that dream to become a reality.' Bloom thought to herself.

"What's so wrong you demon? Are you scared of becoming a monster?" Magnus taunted Bloom.

"Actually, I'm not scared of you Magnus, I'll make sure nothing in that dream happens, even if I have to turn into a demon." Bloom snapped as she flew towards the general, two orbs of magma by her side as her head was fully covered in scales and her eyes turned a dark orange, completing her demon transformation. The girl flung both orbs at Magnus, only to feel pain in the same places she hit the demon at.

'What the? I was pretty sure there was nothing next to me, how did I get hit?' Bloom thought, 'Maybe it is the magma, what if I try using my fairy powers? If I can even use them…'

"Dragon Essence!" She shouted and to her surprise, two orange orbs appeared at her hands which flew towards the magma general, hitting him. However, to her shock, Magnus fired two identical orbs back at her.

"Don't think that you are the only one who has two powers here." He replied as Bloom got hit by the two orbs.

"How do you have my powers?" Bloom snapped at the general as she dashed forward, having picked up the sword from before.

"Why would I bother to tell someone by the likes of you?" Magnus replied as he avoided the attack from Bloom.

"When it's so much easier for you to find out yourself." He continued as he stabbed his sword into Bloom's chest, causing the girl to hiss in pain. What she failed to realise was that as Magnus thrusted his sword into her chest, he too was wincing in pain and his hand was gripping his chest tightly.

"Fuck you." Bloom cursed under her breath as she kicked the demon away before removing the sword from her chest, allowing her body to heal; before following up by charging at Magnus, sword at the ready. The two demons began to attack each other again, only to have their attacks be dodged or parried by the other.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Magnus taunted Bloom

"I'm only tired of you and your dumb games." The girl snapped as she dashed forward when the magma general wasn't paying attention as she put the tip of the sword to Magnus' throat.

"Any last words before I finish you off?" Bloom said as she lightly pushed the tip into the demon's throat

"You know if you kill me you'll die right?" The magma general replied.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" The girl replied as she removed the sword from his throat but still left the tip facing his throat.

"If I die, you'll die too. So I don't think you should be killing me unless you too want to die." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"But how? We've never met before besides that one dream but I don't think you did anything there so how are we possibly linked to each other?" The girl asked

"Simple, I'm you and you're me." He replied.

"You are lying. There is no way that we are the same people, if I am facing you now, how can I be you?"

"Firstly, don't believe everything you see or believe. Secondly, haven't you heard of the term 'reincarnation' or 'copies'. Lastly, why do you think you practically look like me?"

"No it can't be…"

**And that's it for this chapter. If you didn't read the original (which please don't because my writing sucked back then.), then you might not know what is happening yet but the next chapters will also be interactions between the Winx and their respective general. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Life by death's side**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

"So this is the realm of death." Flora said as she and Reaper teleported into the underworld, more specifically his realm.

"It's nothing much really. This place is more like a land for the dead while their fate is decided." Reaper replied the brunette.

"Take my hand." Reaper offered, to which the nature fairy replied; seeing her hand in his hand, Reaper closed his eyes and teleported the girl to another part of his realm.

"Where are we now?" She asked as she looked around at the creatures in the area

"These are the gates of fate. Dead souls head into the gate they are assigned to by the guards back there. One leads to paradise and the other… I'd rather not say. Those three-headed dogs are cerberus; they guard each gate and are able to tell who is supposed to go where so as to not let anyone go into the wrong gate. I mean, it's more like making sure those going to hell don't go to paradise. They'd be glad to let anyone go to hell but they do make sure those who aren't destined to go there are fine with it." Reaper explained.

"It sounds complicated. But, are you the only one bringing souls here? Because there seems to be an endless line of people at the gates and you are just here talking to me." Flora asked.

"Of course there are multiple grim reapers but I'm the leader so I'm usually the one who takes most of the souls but the others all have equal amounts." The death general replied to the girl.

"Do any of the grim reapers die at all?" She asked.

"They do but it is very rare, it only happens in certain circumstances like during fights or sometimes rare deadly disease outbreaks."

"Wait but if they die, who will collect the souls? Are new grim reapers appointed?" Flora asked

"Usually it is a human who dies with a will to save others will become a grim reaper if one dies." Reaper answered the girl.

"So they basically become immortal." Flora pointed out.

"Yup. I'll show you some more." Reaper replied as he held Flora's hand, causing a shiver to go down her spine; at the same time causing some pale white scales to grow on her palm.

"So where are we now?"

"This is just outside the place we were, it is easier to teleport here since the long lines on the way out are a real pain to deal with and I have experienced it before. It was torture." The death general explained as he showed the girl the snaking long queues of souls. "Worst thing is, this _**NEVER **_stops since the whole judging section takes like forever and at the rate the souls come in, the lines only get worse; especially during wars or outbreaks or… you get the point, as long as it is something bad, the queues are horrendous."

"I'm curious, are demon souls included in these lines?"

"Huh? Oh yeah they are but each queue is for a different creature soul, whether it is human, or monster and even demons, the list goes on."

"That's interesting, I didn't even know that even demons were given a fate."

"Well most of them just naturally go to hell, although there are some who choose to go to paradise if they are given the chance to."

"Hey Reaper, what are you doing here? I thought you were-" The duo heard a voice call out.

"Oh, uh I'll explain later. I have some other things to attend to right now." The general quickly cut off the grim reaper before he could finish his sentence; afterwards immediately taking Flora's hand and teleporting them away, causing the scales to continue to grow along her arm and for her honey brown bangs to turn a diluted sky blue.

"What was he going to ask you about?" the girl asked.

"Oh it's nothing much, he was just going to ask about why I was here with you, when I'm supposed to have other things to do but for once I'm just going to ditch them."

"DAMN IT REAPER YOU IDIOT." they heard yet another voice shout at them. When the duo turned around, they saw a black-scaled demon with blood red eyes running towards them.

"What the Shade what are you-" Reaper got cut off by the other demon punching him, causing the death general to lose grip of his scythe.

"Did you forget what the plan was? You idiot!" The demon scolded.

"Well…" He replied something inaudible.

"I swear right you are the biggest idiot alive."

Meanwhile, Flora had picked up Reaper's scythe, unknowingly speeding up her transformation as her whole right arm was covered in white scales and her hair began turning black coloured with her fringe turning the same colour as her bangs which soon faded into black.

"Hey um Reaper, you dropped this just now. And aren't you one of the other demons we were supposed to fight?" She asked Shade.

"Yeah but your idiotic friend is first and foremost stuck in a maze and is taking forever and I'm just checking up on the biggest idiot out of all the generals." He replied before leaving through the girl's shadow.

"Do I want to know why you have that nickname?"

"Nope, and I won't allow it since it's embarrassing." He said before muttering under his breath so that the girl couldn't hear, "also because you'll find out for yourself eventually." As he said so, white scales had finished covering Flora's left arm.

"So um, on the topic of rivals, aren't we supposed to be fighting?"

"Well, I'm not really a fighter since I can basically just kill anyone at any time."

"Wait, I almost forgot, weren't we supposed to deal with my powers going out of control?"

"Oh right. Hold my scythe for a while." Reaper replied as he passed the brunette his scythe, allowing for her transformation to continue as he paused to think about something.

"Reaper, what are you thinking about? You've been stuck in that position for quite a while." Flora asked him, now looking almost identical to the general with only the exception of her still feminine body and the lack of horns.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about how to-" He got cut off by the sight of a feminine hornless version of himself, blushing a light pink colour.

"Yeah, this happened when you were stuck in that pose. Wait wh-why are y-you blushing?"

"Hey look, I'm sorry for tricking you like this but before I go…" He started before moving forward and kissing the girl, causing her to blush madly.

"What happened?"

"Don't you get it? You and me, we are the same person; and I-I can't stay. I'm merely just a copy and I'll fade away once you realise who you are. Actually, all the generals you saw earlier were all copies. So farewell Flora." He said, as he touched the girl's cheek, hand passing through her cheek.

"No…"

**This chapter was a pain to write, not only because there was no fighting scene, also because I had to write on "fixing" Flora's powers, hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter faster and a little hint on what's going to be happening there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Light in the realm of darkness**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

This was horrible. For Stella, she had teleported into a pitch black area and her powers were practically useless due to the lack of light.

"Where the hell are you? Show yourself!" She shouted into the darkness

"Relax, I'm right here. But I don't think you'll be able to see me until you finish this _maze_." He replied from the shadows.

'You gotta be kidding me. I _HATE _mazes, what the hell is wrong with this guy?' She thought

"Anyway, I'll be waiting outside for you. Then we'll fight. And for now, have fun little sun fairy."

'God, I hate so much him and I just want to get out of here so I can beat his dumb ass up.'

Stella blindly groped around the maze as she moved her hands around to feel for a wall she could follow to possibly get out.

This is going to be one hell of a day for Stella. 

"HOLY SH-" The girl suddenly shouted as she felt her hand move inwards after touching a brick on the wall.

"Great job you idiot head, you just changed the whole layout of the maze so have fun getting out now." Stella heard Shade call out to her from the shadows, god did she hate the demon so much for being such a jerk. 

As the blonde moved around through the maze she swore she had felt something touch her hand but due to the darkness, she was unable to find out what it was. Unbeknown to her, a black substance had fallen onto her hand and was beginning to spread black scales on her right hand.

It was then when a creature snuck up on her, causing Stella to get a shock and back away, as her hand suddenly turned into a whip-like shape and destroyed the creature in the process.

"What the-" She started as she looked at her hand. "This is all Shade's fault, he is so dead once I get out of here." 

'Is it me or is everything getting brighter?' Stella thought to herself as she ran through the maze, her arm at the ready to attack anything that came her way. Everything for her seemed to get brighter and brighter by the minute; but what she didn't know was that her eyes were turning blood red as they allowed her to see in the dark.

'Ow, why does my spine feel so painful?' The blonde thought to herself as she slowed down after feeling pain. She turned behind only to see a black-scaled tail flicking about.

'The fuck? Ok, this is getting very weird, first my hand can turn into any shape, then I'm suddenly able to see in the dark and now I have a tail? Something is up here.' She was about to continue thinking when she felt pain in both her arms as a black fin emerged from her wrist area and reached until right before her elbow.

"Damn it Shade! Come out right now and explain what the hell is happening to me!" She shouted but no reply came as the black scales reached up to her elbows

'Looks like it's back to going through the maze until he replies.' 

Running through the maze got much easier as Stella used her arms to hook onto any rocks jutting out of the walls she could see thanks to her night vision, allowing her to clear great distances at once.

"Wait a minute… I swear I've been here more than twice already." She mumbled as she scanned the same crossroad she was at earlier.

'But I've gone through all of the paths, where is the exit then?'

That was when she looked back the way she came before entering the first path at the crossroad.

'Oh my fucking god. That demon is such an asshole for putting me through this.' Stella thought to herself as she saw the exit at the place where she started. 'Then that means that pressing the button must have changed the layout so that the exit would be behind me. I'm such an idiot.' 

"Man, you really are slow. What took you so long? I even had time to go check up on that tanned friend of yours along with the biggest idiot of all the generals." Shade mocked Stella as she exited the maze.

"Says the person who had to trick me just to be able to do whatever he wanted."

"Well this is my realm so I can do whatever I want so take that."

"How do your fellow generals even deal with you being such a jackass?"

"They don't and never will be able to."

"That just makes me feel all the more better about hating you, since I'm not the only one." Stella said as the scales completely covered her arms and began to grow on her chest which was slowly becoming more and more masculine.

"Enough trash talking and let's get straight to the point of why you are here, for you to get crushed at my hands." Shade mocked.

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't be so cocky if-" Stella was cut off as immense pain surged through her body. the scales covered her whole body as two long white horns emerged from her head as it was completely covered in scales as her bones shifted to become more of a muzzle.

"Oh great, now I look exactly like the jackass I'm fighting, isn't it just great?" She sighed as she looked at her new body.

"Who cares, at least now I have someone even more fun to fight with."

"Oh shut up, it's only because you hate my light powers so you feel that it is more fun when I'm transformed."

"Well, enough talk and let's finish what I have been trying to do." Shade said as he ran towards Stella, ready to thrust his arm into her stomach. That was until it went straight through her and she was unharmed.

"What the-"

"Fuck, I'm out of time. You're lucky I didn't get the chance to kill you, but then again I would have almost killed my own body so you better be thankful that the spell is wearing off."

"Wait what? What spell?"

"The reincarnation spell on both of us. We're the same person now."

"You have to be fucking kidding…"

**God was this one hell of a chapter to write. And I thought Flora's chapter was painful. Go check out a one-shot I posted the other day (mainly because Writer's Block exists), which is a femslash. Another thing to note is that I actually changed Shade's look, I suddenly thought of it from I don't know where and used that instead of the original one. And go check me out on Ao3, since I'll also be posting stories there too, my username is the same.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Clash of silence and sound**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

This was going to be one hell of a day for Musa, being unable to make music was horrible. She remembered how she got stuck in an orb of silence for a period of time while fighting Valtor but that was only for a short period of time. This was a whole different story; Musa didn't know how long she would have to fight her demon general counterpart, who was also the general of silence to make it worse, _**without noise. **_

"Ok, you know what, let's just start already, the silence is killing me." she told the general as the latter seemed to not move from her spot.

"Maybe you should look around and not be so rash instead." She calmly replied as Musa looked around. The music fairy quickly realised that the ground was beginning to vibrate as they got stronger and stronger.

"The fuck?"

"Even though I am the general of silence, it doesn't mean that I can't use sound to fight."

"So that means I can do that too." Musa said with a smirk as she focused her power on the nearby windows, causing them to rattle before shattering into smaller shards which Musa then sent them flying towards Siren.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" Siren mocked the fairy as she used a sound wave to shatter the glass into harmless pieces.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up here." Musa replied with confidence. Unbeknownst to her, white scales had begun to creep up onto her arm. She then focused her magic on the ground, causing the rocks and soil to be blasted upwards and fall downwards towards Siren only for them to be sent flying in all directions as Siren sent a wave throughout the area.

"You definitely need to brush up your skills before even having a chance to defeat me you pathetic little fairy. Such simple attacks won't do much to me you know?" This only further angered Musa as the scales completely covered her left hand as her nails elongated to become white claws.

'If I can't hit her directly, throwing her off balance and attacking her would be the next best shot at beating her.' Musa thought as she placed her hands on the ground, sending vibrations through, each one stronger than the previous one. This caught the silence general by surprise, throwing her off balance; thus allowing Musa to bombard her with glass and rocks.

"Looks like you managed to catch me off guard there. But keep in mind, that little trick of yours isn't going to work any time soon on me again." Musa wanted to curse under her breath but couldn't because of the silence. It was then when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her, causing her to quickly whip around and put her arm up to defend herself.

"So it looks like you can defend yourself in hand-to-hand combat, not as weak as I thought you pathetic fairy."

"Yeah and it also seems like this place is doing some weird shit to me ain't it?" Musa said as she brought up her hand, showing the white scales to be up to her elbow.

"Oh well, this is hell, the land of the demons. Obviously it would do something to you, your not a demon so your body would adapt to it." Siren replied with a smirk.

'Something is off here, I don't think just because I'm not a demon means that I would transform into one. I'll deal with it after I beat Siren.' Musa thought as her ears became more pointed and covered in white scales.

"Whatever you say, it's not like I could care much, it'll probably give me an advantage over you so I can beat you."

"Well, have fun trying to beat me when you can't fly~" The silence general mocked the music fairy.

'Fuck! I can't attack her like this. She'd easily be able to dodge any attack while flying. I need to either bring her downwards or somehow be able to-' Musa's thoughts were cut off as she felt something growing on her back, slowly ripping through her shirt. Quickly, a pair of bat-like wings had grown from her back and had ripped a hole in her shirt.

'Nice,' the blue-haired girl thought to herself as she flapped her new appendages before soaring into the air towards Siren, grabbing the demon by her tail and flinging her downwards; followed by sending shockwaves towards her, causing the ground to erupt and send the general flying.

'Hell yeah this is amazing!' Musa's happiness was short lived as Siren suddenly appeared from behind and slammed her straight into the ground.

"The fuck? How did you suddenly get behind me? I swore you were covered in rocks."

"I have my ways. But thankfully that didn't ruin _the plan._" She continued to mock the fairy as she put her foot on Musa's stomach as the white scale began to spread under her shirt.

"What plan?" Musa barely managed to speak due to the lack of air, she looked to her right arm only to see it completely covered in white scales.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, once I do _this _to you." Siren put her hand a bit above Musa's chest as a black orb began to grow before slamming the orb straight into Musa's body the moment it was big enough.

Musa could feel pain surge all throughout her body as Siren removed her foot from her stomach, allowing Musa to stand up.

"Why are you letting me… stand? Aren't… … you, g-going to at-attack me?" The fairy could barely talk through the pain as her nails turned into claws as her spine pushed out to reveal a tail covered in black scales.

"I'm not, since once you transform, you'll be one of _us _now" Musa was going to reply until another surge of pain hit her, this time from her head, as two horns slowly began to grow and curve as white scales began to spread all over her neck and head. She felt the final changes engulf her as her hair turned dark grey in colour as her eyes were now a greyish-purple colour.

Leaping forward, the newly transformed demon tried to attack Siren but because of not being used to her new body, failed to get close before falling.

"You know, you should really give up on attacking me, let alone defeating me. You'll only further injure yourself or maybe even die from it." Siren warned the girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Musa asked, as she stood up again.

"You really are quite dumb, how haven't you realised it yet?" Siren asked as she moved closer to the demon, quickly cornering her.

"Me and you, we're the same person, more like you are my reincarnation. So whatever injuries one of us have, the other would too." She continued with a smirk

Before Musa could say anything, the general began to fade away as the world around her became blurry, then everything went black.

**Yes, I did change the name from Banshee to Siren, because 1) I didn't like the fact that it was the exact same name as Musa's nemesis from World of Winx. 2) I just like the thought of her sending a mind message to "attract" innocent people before killing them, like how a Siren does it. Another thing, I am in the process of writing an AU ending to Who We Truly Are so look out for that (It'll be with the rest of the story). Also, updates may take longer since I have absolutely no idea for the next 2 chapters (most of this is impromptu) so yeah. And I might start a new story to make up for the long delays between chapters (I have some in mind, but only one has a number of its chapters ready, including of course the first one, not some random middle chapter (which is something common for me))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The storm of thunder and technology**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

"So, are we going to fight like everyone else or what?" Tecna asked as she was teleported into Torne's realm (she hoped that was the correct name from what she researched about the six generals).

"First, let me give you a little boost to help you traverse this place. It'd be unfair that I would be able to travel anywhere I want; while you are stuck without magic like a sitting duck you know?" The general replied before sending a jolt of electricity towards Tecna.

"Was the shock necessary?" The girl asked after recovering from the shock

"Yes. Unless, you want to be defeated in an instant."

"That is true. So, I guess I'll accept the boost,"

"You know, count yourself lucky that I'm not like _**some**_general who would gladly fight their opponent with a major advantage." The general reminded the fairy through gritted teeth.

"Well, aren't you going to teach me how to use it then? You did say you would fight fairly."

"Simple, imagine yourself like electricity, and then focus on a specific point. You should be able to get the hang of it quickly. I'll let you get used to it before we actually start fighting. Don't feel like having you falling out of the sky trying to avoid me."

Tecna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked at the thunder clouds looming over her and Torne. Next thing she knew, she was in one of the clouds.

"Don't forget to keep focusing on the cloud otherwise you are going to fall, I know it sounds tough but you'll get used to it." Torne reminded the girl.

'Wait wha-' Tecna's thought was cut off as she suddenly felt herself falling. Remembering what Torne just told her moments ago, she focused on the same cloud again, and this time once she was in the cloud, she remained focused on it.

"One more thing before we start. Just to make sure you can actually move about, go from the cloud you are currently in, to that cloud over there." Torne told the girl as she pointed over to a faraway cloud.

'Focus Tecna, you can do this. You have to do this, otherwise the demons will win and take over the Magic Dimension.' The girl constantly reminded herself as she moved from one cloud to another, quickly reaching the designated cloud.

"I've reached, are we going to fight now?" Tecna asked the general, who only smirked before vanishing and reappearing right behind her.

"Always been," Torne smirked as she punched Tecna, sending the girl out of the cloud but thankfully she was able to quickly get into another one.

'I have to be careful, she seems to be able to warp very fast, I have to keep my guard up.' The pink haired girl thought to herself as she blocked another attack from the Thunder General.

"You're getting good at this, why don't we spice this up a bit?" Torne asked before firing a thunderbolt straight at Tecna, shocking the girl and causing light grey scales to emerge on her hand.

'If she can do that, I might be able to either send it back at her or send one myself.' Tecna thought as she focused whatever power was in her body at that moment of time as it formed into the shape of an arrow before she sent it flying towards the general.

"I see, you are a fast learner, but you really will have to try much harder as such a small attack won't do anything to me." The two then proceeded to move back and forth, firing electricity at each other, that was until a crazy idea struck Tecna.

'It's a viable idea but if I mess up, I don't know how well things will work out.' She thought as she began catching Torne's thunderbolts and forming them into one bigger javelin.

"You seem to be catching my attacks. I wonder, what idea do you have up your sleeve now huh?" Torne mocked the fairy upon noticing what the girl was doing.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Tecna countered as she warped onto the same cloud as Torne and slammed down the javelin onto the general's sending her flying downwards. It was at this point of time where her eyes glowed a golden colour as scales had covered both her arms.

"You're getting good at this I must say, I don't think I would need to hold back now." Torne said as two daggers made out of electricity appeared before she dashed towards Tecna and started slashing repeatedly at the girl. Tecna could feel the pain surge through her body as she was left unable to defend from the sudden burst of attacks from the general.

"Oops, I might have gone a bit too far, but nevermind you'll be fine." Torne smirked as she watched Tecna barely able to stand from the barrage of attacks.

Meanwhile, Tecna was barely able to focus on staying on the cloud when she realised something; electricity had begun to flow out of her wounds and surround her body as two jagged horns shaped like lightning formed on her head. Lightly tapping them, she could feel the amount of electricity in them, if there was _that _much in just her horns and there was still so much around her, what else would form?

"You know what is happening to me don't you?" Tecna asked as her shoes ripped open to reveal clawed feet completely covered in the same scales as before; just as more of the electricity surrounded her body, causing her outfit to change to more of an armour, ready for battle.

"I do indeed know. But what's the point anyway? You should realise it sooner or later." Torne continued to stand there as Tecna's hair turned a dark grey colour and grew longer into a single braided ponytail.

"And I think I have. I'm going to take the shot that I, in some way, am linked to you. Just look at me, someone could totally mistake us for twins, or even doppelgangers at this rate." Tecna pointed out as the final changes engulfed her, her face being completely being covered in scales as a tail made out of electricity formed.

"You were almost there, it's more like we are the same person." Torne mocked the girl as the surrounding world faded away.

**Another name I changed. I forgot how I got Torne but I'm pretty sure it is the word "Tuono" which is thunder in Italian, then I changed it to sound more like a name. And I did change Torne's design quite a bit (this is called last minute ideas I guess)**

**And im sorry for the late update, I have exams in like a few days so I haven't been able to write much (with procrastination being the source of all this)**

**And again, another mention of Shade (just shows how much everyone hates him), and he's probably going to get mentioned another 5 or so times in the next chapter so yeah. (it's funny since they are technically a "couple' if you read the Alternate ending to Who We Truly are. But basically Shade and Petra [more explanation on her name next chapter] like each other but refuse to admit it because they hate each other so much.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Warriors of waves and stone**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

"Ok, Aisha, you can do this." Aisha mumbled to herself in order to calm herself as she was about to face her general counterpart.

"So, are you ready to face your doom?" Petra mocked her.

"Not if I beat you first." Aisha smirked as she dashed forward, slamming into the general; only to reel in pain from hitting her hard body.

"Did you really think I'd go down so easily?" She replied before punching Aisha in the gut.

"I thought all of you were so cocky about being able to beat us." The dark skinned girl said as she wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Don't mention that word. It only serves as a reminder of that stupid general your Solarian friend is fighting." Petra warned as she prepared to use her magic.

"I see we both hate, or at least are annoyed by the same counterparts." Aisha replied as she too got ready her morphix to counter. (At least she could use her own magic)

"Well then, let's see how well you fare against this!" The general said before flinging barrage after barrage of shards towards Aisha; who, through the use of her morphix, was able to block most of them, with only some hitting her.

Creating a Morphix staff, Aisha dashed towards Petra, who managed to counter the fairy's attack with her own blades too.

'Shit, her magic is strong, I won't be able to fight her close up without getting impaled.' Aisha thought to herself. Unknown to her, at the areas where she was hit by the small shards, were brownish-grey scales slowly growing with small rock spikes poking out.

As the duo continued to clash, the scales on Aisha's arms began to spread until both arms were completely covered, with rocks lining them all the way to the elbow, forming something like a jagged blade. On her shoulders, a layer of rock had formed, creating some sort or armour; the same on her hands, forming gauntlets instead.

"Petra, would you mind to explain what the **fuck** is happening to my arms?" Aisha angrily asked, as claws formed on her gauntlets.

"Oh you'll find out eventually, it'll be easier to understand once it's done." the general smirked in reply.

"Damn you and all this mystery crap." Aisha grunted as she ran forward yet again and threw a punch at Petra; only to be sent flying backwards from a kick to her stomach.

'Damn it! Even with this armour I can't even make her flinch. Not to mention the moment I attack her she can immediately counterattack.'

"Not looking so confident now are ya?" Before Aisha could react, pain surged through her body as small rocks that looked like spikes grew on her back, as another lay of rock grew on her chest above the scales, forming a chestplate.

"Th-the h-heck i-is happening t-to me?" The dark-skinned girl grunted as the pain from the transformation was unbearable.

"Aww, are you going to give up already? That's no fun at all~" Petra whined in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you, you're just taking pleasure from my pain. That's messed up."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try to deny that."

'Damn it! I can't do much with all this pain.' Aisha thought. Despite this, she charged towards Petra, ready to ram into her thanks to her armour protecting her from being flung back easily.

"I forgot about your little 'upgrade'. Be grateful for that, otherwise things would not have gone so well in your favour." Petra said through gritted teeth as she blocked another one of Aisha's attacks, albeit it being easy to block thanks to the pain limiting the girl's strength.

However, a loud cracking sound broke the general's thoughts. Sometime when Aisha had started to attack, she had slowly grown a tail, just like Petra's - covered in greyish-brown scales and having a rock layer at the tip in the shape of a mace.

'I forgot about that fact, I need to keep in mind that we share powers now so I can't be so confident.' Petra thought to herself upon remembering the fact that she and Aisha were basically the same person. 'Then again, I can just do it right back to her.'

"When will you learn to back down?" Aisha said as she leapt upwards and flung her tail towards Petra, only for it to be caught in the demon's hands.

"Maybe you should learn to back down first," She replied as she flung the fairy into one of the surrounding cliffs. However, a giant rock spear suddenly came flying towards the general's direction; scratching her on the cheek.

"I'm not going to go down so easily." Aisha said in a menacing voice as she pushed off the cliff in order to boost herself towards Petra; as she was nearing the general, she quickly whipped around, flinging her tail towards the demon only for it to be blocked by a pillar of stone.

"Forgot you were the only one who could do this huh?" Petra smirked as she used the same pillar to send Aisha flying backwards yet again.

Aisha was about to reply when even more pain surged through her body. Her body was now completely covered in scales, her eyes now a brown colour and her hair a dark grey with brown highlights; two jagged horns with rocks pointing out also emerged from her head.

"What did you do to me? I know you had something to do with this!" Aisha shouted as she held Petra captive with two giant rock claws.

"Why would I bother to tell you? It's more fun to watch you try to figure this out." Petra replied, smirking.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID 'MYSTERIES'" Aisha roared as rocks completely surrounded her, causing her to transform into a rock monster; it had the head of a dragon and the body of a wolf, with rocks pointing out on its back and legs.

"Look, the problem is simple. We are both each other, that's it. We share each other's powers and stuff. So, I can do that too." Petra answered as a figure similar to Aisha's current form was partially visible where the general was standing.

Aisha couldn't say anything as she turned back into her demon form before everything went black.

**Yes, I changed three of the generals' names. Again, Petra's original name was Stoney which was Flora's nemesis from World of Winx (as you can see I was very uncreative back then). I partially got her new name from the word "Petrification" which is turning someone to stone so I feel that is perfect since that's exactly her power.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reincarnation**

**I do not own Winx Club, the show belongs to Iginio Straffi**

**Centuries ago…**

Magnus was feeling rather stressed out. Sure they had the reincarnation spell set up but still, the demons had never tried this before with more than one person at a time; they didn't know how long it would take to reincarnate and whether all of them would be reincarnated at around the same time. Not only that, they also had yet to plan how they were going to return to the demons since they didn't know whether each of the generals would be in control of their body or the demons would have to somehow awaken the demon generals inside the bodies. Hell, how were they going to find them in the first place? Then again, it was better than dying with no ability to come back as of now.

"Hey Mag, are you alright over there?" He heard a voice call to him; turning around, he saw it was only just Shade.

"Pretty much, I'm only worried about the reincarnation plan. The fact that we have never tried this before stresses me; I'm worried that we won't be reincarnated at the same time and how the demons are going to find and bring us back." The magma general replied.

"Don't worry, the demons will find some way to bring us back; whether together or one by one, we'll definitely return. Anyway, shouldn't you be worrying about spending time with a certain general before we leave?" Shade teased Magnus.

"Shut up you idiot." The magma general snapped before flapping his wings and flying off to the castle of the demon king.

"Hey Reaper, what are you doing out here?" The two generals asked the death general, who was waiting outside the castle when they arrived.

"Huh? Oh I was waiting for the both of you since the king wanted to see all of us. The others are inside already," The death general replied softly.

"Ok, then we better go inside. The king wouldn't like to be kept waiting, I'm betting you." Magnus said as the three generals walked into the castle.

"You guys are finally here, what took you so long?" Petra asked.

"Someone had literally flown to the far corner of their realm just to think about the reincarnation." Shade said.

"Discuss that later, the king wants to see us now." Siren told the rest of the group through their minds. However, before they could walk into the throne room, they felt vibrations.

"What's happening?" Torne asked.

"We better go check it out; it might be the Magix forces." Magnus told the five.

"Shit, it is them." Shade cursed as he saw the fairies and witches along with warriors of Magix heading towards them.

"Leave it to me," Siren offered, "Everyone listen up, the Magix forces are approaching, all soldiers head to the frontlines and all citizens to evacuate immediately!"

"Ah, there you all are." The six heard a voice call from behind.

"Who are you? Show yourself now!" Petra snapped at the voice as all of them got into a fighting stance.

"It's just me. The king sent me here to set the reincarnation plan into motion." The voice said as they stepped out of the shadows to reveal the ninth general.

"Damn you Copious, don't scare us like that again." Magnus said.

"Anyway, he told me to make copies of you to keep up the illusion of all 15 of us still being alive, knowing that we'll all probably be killed in this fight. Obviously once whoever you are reincarnated as realises who they are, the copy will fade away; And they have the exact same personality and act just like you." Copious replied.

"That's great. Anyway, even if the army remembers that we died, it'll probably come one of those stupid myths again like what we were thought to be before all this." Reaper concluded.

"Mhm. Now could you six just stand still while I cast the spell; otherwise it may not replicate you guys completely and the whole thing will be a bust since I only have one shot at this." The copy general replied before closing his eyes and muttering some foreign language as a ring of light surrounded each of the generals before a carbon copy of them appeared right in front of them.

"Wait, so where will they be?" Siren asked.

"Apparently they will keep them in one of the dungeons disguised as non-human prisoners. Once the Magix forces leave, someone will release them so we can begin preparation for our revenge because we don't know how long it will take before all 15 of us to return. Once we find the last ones, we'll begin attacking." Copious replied.

Obviously what none of the six generals expected was to find themselves in the bodies of some of the most powerful fairies of the Magic Dimension.

For Magnus it was weird to see his reincarnation fight himself, especially since he was in the body of the fairy of the dragon flame out of all people. Not to mention he was literally fighting his own body and watching the girl's body turn into his made him feel a bit better. But he did have to say, Copious' spell worked like a charm and his doppleganger was exactly like him, even his fighting style.

Meanwhile Shade was having both the best and worst time of his life. It was horrible since he was practically stuck in an idiot's body who also had the exact opposite of his own power; but then again, seeing the fairy of the sun run around blindly in the maze due to her being unable to use magic. Not to mention the fact that she absolutely hated mazes made the whole thing even better. But nothing beat getting his body back.

Reaper in all honesty was beginning to crush on Flora. He didn't know why but the girl's personality being soft like his made him feel much closer to the girl; after all they were the same person. But tricking her was like a whole new problem and he was quite surprised his duplicate's plan worked out. If they weren't sworn enemies and if the fairy didn't have a boyfriend prior to them meeting, Reaper would have definitely made a move for her. And also if she wasn't his reincarnation.

Siren was all in all impressed with Musa, she had expected the girl to completely lose it with the fact that she was unable to make a single sound in her realm. But then again, probably beating her was on the fairy's mind so she didn't bother with the lack of sound. She really had to commend her for that crazy resilience.

Torne… well, she didn't really have much to say. Fighting one's own reincarnation wasn't **that **big of a deal (unlike some cocky general who took pleasure in torturing his opponent, which was only by luck had the opposite power of him), it was just a simple fight on who would win. But, it wasn't like that mattered either way because eventually the two would have "merged".

Petra couldn't care less about who she was fighting. It'd been **years. **And she meant it, **years** since she last had a proper battle (And they all knew how that went down seeing as how this whole situation happened). But the fact that she was fighting herself, albeit her counterpart slowly gaining more and more of her power, really riled her up. And to no surprise, the girl quickly lost control of her new powers as she let her temper control herself.

What the generals all had in common was that they were finally back in their own bodies. The demon's plans were finally able to be set in motion.

If only they realised that the Winx were going to be much harder opponents to control than most of the other generals had.

**Quick update, (I'm writing the last part (Torne and Petra) at like 3am so I apologise, my brain is really dead). But anyway, I'm not going to talk about any of the other generals, because 1) I have no idea what their powers would be (that wouldn't clash) and 2) There would be too many characters to write in and I already have a plan for Copious.**

**Speaking of him, he'll come later in the story and will play a role in the final fight. When I first wrote him, I had no plans to add him later on in the story. It was originally just helping out the generals to create carbon copies of themselves (which was also added at a later date) but then suddenly I had this idea to add on more to his character. More information when his chapter comes.**


End file.
